A Song of Ice and Fire Kink Bingo
by Wenda the White Fawn
Summary: A series of one-shots based off of a photo on tumblr: a bingo chart with prompts to write short stories on. 11 ships, and everyone gets a prompt. A couple of ships included: Arya/Gendry, Jon/Ygritte, Cat/Ned, Dany/Drogo, and Theon/Ros
1. Chapter 1: Kiss on the Lips--Cat and Ned

**Hey, guys! I was just scrolling through Tumblr again when I found this photo that won't let me give a link for some reason, so if you took the one I gave in my first story, in Sansa's chapter, ignore it. Basically, it's like a bingo chart and each box has a prompt and I thought it would make a pretty good collection of one-shots (being that this is what it was supposed to be used for), so once again I am a slave to photos on Tumblr prompting me to write. Please, if you haven't, read my other story The Major Arcana: A Song of Ice and Fire.**

**Not all stories will be M, this first one is rated K, or K+ depending on how much of a virgin you are.**

**I organized this story by writing down my favorite ships and then the prompts. I got 11 ships, so each will get two prompts, and then three ships got three chapters (my favorites: Jon/Ygritte, Arya/Gendry, and Theon/Ros, even though they're not canon but I liked them in the show and the prompts I gave them were kink, so it's fine)**

**The first chapter is the first prompt: Kiss on the Lips, which I chose to belong to Ned and Cat. I rated it T because I felt weird trying to write smut between them, though the whole story will be under the M section because it's got some sex somewhere in here.**

_Chapter One: Kiss on the Lips  
Cat+Ned_

Even Catelyn Tully-_no, you're a Stark, now_-had to admit that Lord Eddard Stark was handsome, no matter how much she missed his brother.

There was something about him, his face, the seriousness of his features, that she found startlingly attractive. He was so much different from his brother. Brandon was hot-blooded where Ned was reasonable, loud where Ned was quiet.

He was handsome, yes, but she didn't love him.

She'd had time to get to know Bran. Ever since she was eleven years old, and they'd learned to love each other. Now Bran was dead, Lyanna was dead, Rickard was dead, Ben was at the Wall, and Ned had to take the responsibilities that his brother had passed on to him as he died.

Ned and Cat were thrown into a marriage without even knowing each other. She knew she would one day be Lady of Winterfell, but she didn't think it would be as the wife of the 'quiet wolf'.

At their wedding, it was an uncomfortable, awkward event. The whole evening, she was dreading the bedding ceremony. And when it finally happened, it was even worse than she thought it would be. Her dress, her beautiful dress, was torn by Jory Cassel, and she'd been naked before she even got to the room.

When Ned saw her, she all she wanted was to get out of there. She was young, she was ashamed, embarrassed, and exposed. He just walked to her and put his hands on her shoulders, and he kissed her softly on the lips, ignoring the jokes being shouted at them through the door.

That one kiss didn't make Cat fall in love with Eddard Stark right there, and it didn't make their time together any more enjoyable, more like a job that needed to be done, but it did make things a little better, knowing he had more honor than most men.

They shared kisses, and more, and when she heard he was coming back from Robert's Rebellion, she felt like she ould breathe again, even though she didn't now she wasn't. Maybe it was that first kiss on the lips on their wedding night that helped her learn how to love him, or maybe it was that they just needed time to learn how to love each other.

But the result was the same, and, in the end, Cat loved Ned until the day she died.


	2. Gets Down on Their Knees-Renly and Loras

**I'm back. Yeah, I know I should probably writing more Major Arcana stuff but this chapter just screamed out to me because I ship Renly and Loras so hard, you know? Anyway, I hope you are all excited because there is smut here and I hope you all get really turned on or whatever, just as long as you enjoy it. Be warned that I have never written any homosexual/gay/lesbian fics so please go easy on me.**

**Next up-'Ownership/Dominence': Jon/Ygritte**

_Gets Down On Their Knees  
Renly/Loras_

For once, Renly didn't mind Loras's cocky attitude. It was much appreciated right now, actually, just as long as he kept doing what he was doing. Although, he had to admit, he seemed way too pleased with himself.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," Renly said as he felt Loras's hand going down, down, down . . . and then stopped the moment he spoke.

"So sorry, Your Grace, but would you prefer I stopped?"

Renly resisted the urge to smack him. "As your king, I command you to stop grinning like a complete idiot and put that hand where it belongs."

Loras looked like he was fighting back a grin. "I doubt that having a sword in my hand is the most appropriate thing to do in a situation such as . . . this." He looked down at Renly beneath him, naked and flushed and pissed off, and he couldn't help but feel his pride swell just a little bit more. Or maybe it wasn't just his pride.

Renly did hit him this time, on his chest, which was also bare. The only thing that remained were the breeches.

Loras leaned down and kissed him on the lips, hard, as his hand found its original spot, and Renly grunted in frustration.

"Dammit, Loras, I swear to all the old gods and the new, that if you don't put that hand-"

"You'll what?" Loras challenged.

Renly looked back at him, his blue eyes blazing with fury, and then he suddenly flipped them over and grabbed Loras's hand himself and put it exactly where he wanted it. Loras looked up at him in shock as Renly began moving his own hand keeping their eyes locked the whole time.

Suddenly, the hand disappeared again, and their positions were reversed, with Loras on top, _again,_ and Renly underneath him.

"Get down on your knees," he whispered.

Renly paused, looking up at Loras in surprise. Out of all the times that he and Loras had been together, he had never told Renly to do anything. It was different, and Renly was sure he liked it.

Apparently, he spent too much time thinking, because all of a sudden Loras had flipped him over himself and then he was inside him, letting out a muffled cry. Renly inhaled sharply through his nose as he felt Loras moving, and he wished that they didn't have to do it this way, because he needed to see Loras's face, he needed to look into his eyes, and see his face. But he loved him, and he would do anything for him.

It was in these kinds of moments where it didn't matter that Loras's sister was his wife, and she should be here right now, and he was supposed to be fucking her right now, not being fucked by Loras.

It didn't matter right now.


End file.
